Total Drama Win or Lose
by PrinceAustin17
Summary: 24 new contestants will face off in challenges that may or may not break their bones, their sanity or just plan scare them!
1. Applications! (open)

**Hey everyone! I need some characters to write this series so please go and fill this Application out and your OC might be in this series! So I hope you all will help me out there will be 24 OC's that will be selected! 12 boys and 12 girls that you, the readers will have created!. If your OC was submitted but not chosen I promise the OC will be in the next one I write!.**  
Name:  
Nickname:  
Gender:  
Sexuality:  
Age:  
Facial Features:  
Personality:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair Style/Color:  
Eye Color:  
Everyday wear:  
Sleepwear:  
Swimwear:  
Strengths:  
Weakness:  
Family:  
Fears:  
History:  
Relationship History:  
Look for in a Relationship:  
Audition Tape:

**PLEASE! submit your OC and I will keep you all updated! Love ya you readers! XD**


	2. Applications Update (Open)

**Hey everyone! here's an update I still need alot more apps before I can get started!. I need both male and female. Im lower on Male apps though so anyways Please send in an app :3 I would be forever grateful! Please send your apps though the review! Thank you - PrinceAustin17 :)**


	3. Cast List!

**Hey everyone I have picked the OC's that will be in the story. Thank you to everyone who submitted for the story.**  
**Boys:**  
**1. Chase by a guest**  
**2. Ryan Clearwater by a guest**  
**3. Elliot Quince by LIKRISE**  
**4. Chandler by XxNessaXSaintsxX**  
**5. Shane Clark by ClovelyLittleReader**  
**6. Evan Wright by GrassBlade-Chan**  
**7. Wesley Wright by GrassBlade-Chan**  
**8. Marc Trace by OldPhone**  
**9. Henry by Rockin Bros**  
**10. Leon by leonthekillr**  
**11. Max Oleg Anderson by V.I.Y.H**  
**12. Alexander Hollowood by a guest**  
**Girls:**  
**1. Tori Snipe by cartoongal11**  
**2. Alexei Peron by GangstaZEBRA**  
**3. Elizabeth Marshal by invaderzimdibfan**  
**4. Emma Johanssen by zoopzoop**  
**5. Tajira Jameson by RaeTheLeo815**  
**6. Jasmine Steele by Charming Cresendo**  
**7. Isabelle Lilith Valdez by Horror Patroit**  
**8. Ashley Sage Torres by Horror Patriot**  
**9. Cynthia Tilmie by DatLittleStar**  
**10. Lily Sacar by XxNessaXSaintsxX**  
**11. Destiney Thompson by ClovelyLittleReader**  
**12. Bella Wilson by TotalDramaGirl01 **

**Thank you all for submitting once again! ^^ I can't wait to start writing the story for you all!**


	4. Episode 1

**PrinceAustin17: Okay well here is the first offical chapter of the story! enjoy! :)**

"Hello welcome to Total Drama Win or Lose!" Chris says with a big voice. "We are on Lake Wawanakwa where many contestents have lossed and a few have won!" Chris keeps saying in a loud voice with a smile showing on his face and he starts to snicker a little. "We have a whole new cast aka more teens to torture!" he laughs a little evily, "let's meet our first contestant!" A boat comes toward the dock and there was a slightly tanned male teen with dark chocolate hair with light brown highlights get off the boat. He wore red skinny jeans and a black shirt with a french band on it. He also was wearing dark blue sneakers and had a camera around his neck. "Sup, Chase!" Chris said with his hand up for a hi-five. Chase went to Chris and gave him a hi-five and said, "Hey, Chris McClain! what's up?" Chris smiled. "oh not much by the way you kinda look like mike with that hair style man!" Chase laughed and replyed, "I get that alot since me and him have the same hair style only less poofy" Chase laughed then stood off to the side. Chris said, "Okay and our next contestant has arrived!" A girl was at the end of the dock and she had jet black hair that was shoulder length also it was abit wavey with white bangs that covered her right eye. She had bluish eyes with silver in them and anyone could tell she was physically fit. The girl wore dark washed up and a little bit torn up jeans with a black shirt with a ghost on it along with purple sneakers and fingerless gloves. Chris smiled and said, "welcome to Lake Wawanakwa, Tori!" Tori looked around and said, "ok, I can handle this" she then walked over and stood next to Chase. The next teen arrived and he had short light brown hair that shapes to his ear. He had wide eyes that were blue, he was wearing a blue hoodie and wore grey jeans with grey sneakers. He walked over to Chris and shook his hand. "Sup Alexander! I hope you wont have to much trouble here" Chris said with an evil laugh that came out a little. Alexander was scared but went over and stood next to Tori. He looked at her a he blushed, as the next contestant arrived. A girl was seen on the boat as it pulled upand she got off, she had straight reddish-blonde hair. She had light blue-green eyes, she also had a mole on her right cheek. The girl wore glasses and a white and navy blue striped halter-neck dress with white sandals. Chris smiles and shakes the girls hand, "welcome Ashley" Chris says. "Thank you for letting me be here" Ashley smiles and stands next to Chase. Chris then says "Okay next up is Ryan!" he points to the boat pulling in and everyone sees a sun-kissed colored male with short bronze hair. Ryan was wearing black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt also a blue varsity jacket with green sneakers. "sup Chris" Ryan said then did a fist bump with Chris then stood next to the others. Next a girl was on the dock She had lightly tan skin,angel bite peircings on her chest,two tongue piercings,a belly button piercing,and a slender build with soft curves and above average breasts. She was wearing a emerald green O-Ring ,also long sleeve shirt,white skinny jeans,black choker, with a black and green snapback,and green Converse hightops. Chris looked at her and said "ah you must be Alexei welcome to Lake Wawanakwa" Alexei smiled sweetly and said "thank you Chris" then joined the others. Chris was getting excited for meeting the teens he was gonna torture. "Next we have Evan and Wesley!" Chris said, Two male who looked alike each other were on the boat one male had choppy blonde hair, that ends at his ears, and bangs that fall to his eyebrows, though he gells it up to the has emerald green eyes, which is the only thing that can tell him apart from his brother, he has a normal build, but is on the shorter side. He was wearing A dark green hoodie over a blue T-shirt that says "Twin Two" and jeans held up by a belt. The other male had choppy blonde hair, that ends at his ears, and bangs that fall to his eyebrows, though he gells it up to the right. Also emerald green eyes, with a ring of light brown in the left eye, it's the only way he can be told apart from his twin brother. He has a normal build, but is on the shorter side. He was wearing a dark green hoodie over a red T-shirt that says "Twin One" and jeans held up by a belt. The two males shaked Chris's hand the one wearing the blue t-shirt said, " Sup Chris, I'm Evan!" Chris smiled then looked at Evan's twin and his twin sighed and in a monochromatic voice he said, "I'm Wesley." then the twins walked over to the others. Next was a girl, she had black hair that's always tied up in a ponytail with some hair covering her left eye. When loose, its about reaches the height of her breasts. She wore a black t-shirt without prints. Over that, she wore a denim jacket with ripped off sleeves, red shorts and white sandals. She walked up to Chris and said, "Hello, I'm Jasmine Steele" Chris smiled and greeted her then she walked over to the other campers. A girl on the next boat had blonde, thick, slightly wavy and goes to about halfway down her back. Usually held back from her face with a hairband. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with exposed midriff and skinny jeans, with pink hairband and sandals. She waved all at everyone and walked up to Chris and said, "Hi I'm Emma! I'm sure I will win hmph" she then strutted over to everyone else. A boy then walked up to Chris and said, "Hi, my name is Shane. It's cool to finally meet you Chris" Shane fist-bumps chris. Shane was mixed between light tan and porcelain skin, and had a faint scar running from his temple to mid-face. He was wearing black skinny jeans, white shirt with ocean waves on it, varsity swim team letterman jacket, and black sneakers. Chris then smiled and noticed a girl on the next boat, she had thin pink lips, green big eyes, small mole on left cheek near her eye, she had Long waist-length hair with bangs swept to right side and her hair was black. She wore a simple white tee with a over black jacket and deep blue jeans. "Hi, I'm Lily" She said then joined the others.

Chris smiled and said, "well now we have met half of the campers that I will get to have fun with" He started to laugh evily and the campers looked at eachother then at Chris. Chris smiled and then said, "Now lets meet the other half starting with Chandler and Henry!" two males were seen on the boat and the first male got off. He had a scar in between both of his eyes, right above his nose. Wavy neck length brown hair that goes to his eyebrows in the front. He has little fading red streaks in his hair. He had baby blue eyes and he wore a black shirt with domo wearing red sunglasses in the middle with green sketchy lines In the background. Green skinny jeans, red converse, and a red beanie. He said, "Hiya everyone I'm Elliot Quince!" He walked over to the others and stood next to Emma. The other male had short but bangs swept to left that were black and white. He was wearing a polo white tee with green jacket and black jeans and green tennis shoes. "Sup, I'm Chandler. Nice to meet you" Chandler then walked over to the others. The next boat had two females on it, Chris then said, "First we have Elizabeth, Welcome to Wawanakwa" Elizabeth smiled and said, "Thank you Chris McClain". Elizabeth had a small scar on her forehead and she was tall Her hair was long, dark brown, in a braid. She also had Brown eyes. She wore brown jacket over a white shirt, jeans, white sneakers. The next female came off the boat and walked over to Chris, "Next we have Bella Willson!" Chris said and looked over to the girl. She had waist-length blonde hair with luscious curls and bangs in the center of her forehead,eyes blue like the ocean, and she's really fit and thin. Bella wore a short jean shorts, black and white striped 3/4 sleeve shirt, and black heels. She just walked over to the other campers with the only noise she made was "hmph". She looked at all the other campers then turned her attention to the next boat. Chris said, Okaaay then, next we have Marc and Henry!" Two males were seen on the boat, Marc had Somewhat long black hair and his eyes were brown. He wore a black and white checkered shirt, black jeans and all black shoes. The other boy was Henry, he had a birthmark under his right eye and near his left ear. Also he had short brown hair and his eyes were blue. Henry wore a teal shirt with a red jacket on, and blue jeans. Both Marc and Henry greeted Chris then walked over to the others. Chris said, "our next two are Cynthia Tilmie and Isabelle Valdez!" the girls were on the boat and they both got off. Cynthia had freckles and a mole under her right eye. She has waist length black hair tied up in a pony tail except for a small piece that covers her right eye. She had forest green eyes and she wore a black shirt that says in red letter ''YOU MAD BRO...'' and in white ''Yeah you mad :D'' Red skinny jeans with black ankle length boots. She shaked Chris' hand then walked over to the others. Isabelle had really curly black hair, that goes down to her mid-back, and she usually wears it up in a ponytail with a few strands left out. Dark eyes, and light tanned skin. She was short, and average build. Isabelle wore an old faded blue/purple/grey tank top, light blue-grey jean shorts, and pinkish-purple trainers. She smiled and said "Hi everyone" then walked over to them. Chris smiled and said, "Well only 4 more to meet then we can set up the teams!" everyone sighed happily and looked at Chris, "The final two boys are, Max and Leon!" Max got off the boat, He has a small scar over his left eye. He also had golden blond going past his shoulders tied in a ponytail and his eyes were purple. Max wore red goggles, Green short sleeve shirt that says "Chicks Dig Nerds" ,blue jeans, black loose belt with the danger symbol as the buckle and orange converses. "I'm going to win this!" Max said and walked over to the others then Leon got off the boat, He has black medium length and blue eyes. Leon was wearing a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath, blue jeans and black sneakers. He all he said was "Hello" and walked over to the others. Chris then said "And our final two girls are, Tajira Jameson and Destiney Thompson!" Tajira walked over and said, "Hello everyone!" Tajira had almond shaped eyes that were dark brown, heart shaped face, small flat nose. He hair was curly, black, that stops just below shoulders. She was wearing Purple tank top, light blue skinny jeans, long black sweater, black sneakers, small gold hoop earrings, brown belt. Tajira walked off to the other contestants and Destiney shook hands with Chris, she has slightly wide chestnut eyes, button nose, sprinkle of freckles, porcelain skin, full pink lips. Destiney's hair was dark chestnut, styled in eyes were dark chestnut with flecks of was wearing black combat boots, high-waisted blue jeans, tight-fitted gray shirt sprinkled with floral designs. Chris smiled and said, "Well now that all the campers are here, the girls cabin is on the left and the boys cabin is on the right get yourselves settled then meet me at the campfire site were I will be picking the teams. now GO!" All the campers ran to the cabin's with their stuff and got themselves settled in. An hour later they met up at the campfire site and sat on the tree barks that were there for sitting on. Chris smiled and said, "Okay the first team is: Ryan, Alexei, Elliot, Emma, Alexander, Jasmine, Chandler, Tori, Evan, Ashley, Wesley and Lily!, you guys will be known as the Howling Wolves" Chris tossed them their flag and the stood all together. "The rest of you: Shane, Elizabeth, Marc, Tajira, Henry, Isabelle, Leon, Cynthia, Max, Destiney, Chase and Bella. You will be known as the Roaring Tigers. Now everyone get a good nights rest cause tomorrow you start your first challenge!" Chris said and tossed them their flag and eveyone went to the cabins and went to sleep getting ready for whatever Chris had ready for them.

**Well here is the first part and I know its kinda late then when I expected to post it but I had some technical difficulties :( but its all better now! :) I hope you liked the writing so far and stay tuned for what Chris is gonna make them do :)**


End file.
